


Lasagna & First Dates

by arborealstops



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, lesbianism at its finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arborealstops/pseuds/arborealstops
Summary: macee this is your fault thank you also i'm sorry this is so SHORT jeez
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Lasagna & First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> macee this is your fault thank you also i'm sorry this is so SHORT jeez

Judy stared helplessly down at the items in front of her, cradling the phone between her head and shoulder as she tried to breathe. 

“Okay, so you said one tablespoon of the oregano, right?” She confirmed, carefully holding the measuring spoon over the small pot of tomato sauce that was slowly boiling in front of her. She was trying, with some difficulty, to make a lasagna- a dish she’d never made before, but had somehow assumed would be easy. Boy, was she wrong.

“Yep!” Judy’s bubbly friend’s voice came over the line. “And you want to make sure you stir it in really well. After that, you can take it off the burner, and then-”

“Delia! Delia, slow down, please.” Judy took a deep breath, dumping the seasoning into the sauce and picking up a spatula. “One step at a time, _please._ ”

The caterer’s voice bubbled over the line, calming Judy’s nerves a little bit. “Alright, alright. Tell me why you’re suddenly making lasagna again?”

Judy blushed as she stirred the sauce. “I’ve got a- a friend from work coming for dinner. Violet.”

“A friend, hmm?”

Judy picked up on the teasing lilt in Cordelia’s voice, and her blush deepened as she thought of her and Violet’s standing lunch date, and the fluttery feeling she’d felt in her chest when she’d invited Violet to dinner. “Yes, Delia, a _friend._ Now, I’m supposed to put a layer of the sauce, first, right?”

Cordelia didn’t push her any further as she confirmed the next step, which Judy was grateful for. She’d only recently come to terms with her feelings for her coworker, and Cordelia and Charlotte had been the first to know. They were the only people she really felt saft telling, after having met them at an office party Cordelia had catered. Cordelia had made an off-handed comment on the way Judy looked at Violet, and Judy had immediately clammed up, causing Cordelia to apologize and explain about her own relationship with Charlotte. Judy had relaxed, then, and confessed that she just might have feelings for her friend, but that she wasn’t sure yet. But having Charlotte and Cordelia there had helped her figure out her feelings, a lot, and had encouraged her to do this ‘test-run’ of sorts, an almost-date that hadn’t really been classified as such. 

“Alright,” Judy spoke into the phone again, sprinkling cheese over the top of the lasagna. “Now I bake it, right?”

“Yeah, for about an hour,” Cordelia confirmed. Judy heard a muffled shout on the other end of the line, then Cordelia spoke again. “Hey, Charlotte’s home- you’ve got it from here, right?” 

“I hope so,” Judy replied, her nerves suddenly returning. “Hey, I can call you afterward, right?”

“Of course,” Cordelia assured her. “Now go impress this ‘friend’ of yours.”

* * *

“She- she asked me if it was a date!”

Cordelia’s laughter bubbling over the phone did nothing to ease the panic in Judy’s voice. “We were right in the middle of eating, and she suddenly asked me if it was a date!”

“Well, what did you tell her?” Cordelia’s laughter had eased, which JUdy was grateful for, because now she was blushing deeply. 

“I- well- I didn’t say anything,” Judy admitted. “At least… well, I told her I needed to use the restroom, and then I came in here and called you.”

“Judith Bernly! Do you mean that she’s still sitting out there waiting for you?”

Judy’s silence answered Cordelia’s question well enough, and the caterer sighed. “Judy, you have to go back out there. Even if you can’t answer that question- at least you know there’s a possibility she might be interested, now, right?”

“Or she thinks I’ve lost it,” Judy mumbled, sighing. She peered out of the kitchen, watching Violet for a moment. The other woman was pushing some of the lasagna around her plate, looking awkward. 

“I suppose you’re right,” she finally told Cordelia. “But when she leaves-”

“I know, I know!” Cordelia laughed again. “But this time, wait until she’s gone to call.”

Judy sighed again before hanging up and returning to the dining room, smiling sheepishly. 

Violet looked up as Judy entered the room, a deeply apologetic look on her face. “Judy, I”m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Judy blushed, returning to her seat. “Violet, it’s okay, you didn’t-”

“I just meant it as a joke, I mean, I don’t want you to be-” 

“Violet, it’s okay, I’m not-”

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Violet finally finished, her face flushed as she stared down at her plate. 

Judy frowned slightly, watching her friend for a moment before reaching out and gently resting her hand on Violet’s. “Vi, it’s okay,” she reassured her again. “I’m sorry for running out, I just… didn’t know how to respond.”

“A simple ‘no’ would’ve worked,” Violet replied, but her lips quirked up a little at the edges, and Judy knew there was no malice to the words.

She took a deep breath, then looked down at her plate, pulling her hand away from Violet’s. “I- I’m not sure I want ‘no’ to be the answer, though,” she muttered quietly, her face burning.

She held her breath, refusing to look up until she felt Violet’s hand suddenly cover hers, the way she’d done to Violet’s just a moment ago. She met Violet’s eyes across the table, and the other woman offered her a tentative smile. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Judy repeated, feeling a mixture of confusion and relief wash over her. At least Violet wasn’t running away, but what on earth did she mean by just saying ‘okay’?

“Okay.” Violet nodded, looking down at her plate for a second. “Okay, so you don’t know if you want this to be a date… okay.” She looked back up, meeting Judy’s eyes again. Her smile widened slightly as she continued, “That gives me the chance to ask you on a date.”

Judy could have sworn that her heart stopped then and there.

* * *

“So you’re going on a date?”

Judy had decided that a simple phone call wouldn’t suffice for this conversation- hence, her being curled up on one end of Charlotte and Cordelia’s couch, with Cordelia on the opposite end, bouncing excitedly.

Judy blushed and looked down at her hands. “Yes,” she replied, smiling just a bit. “I suppose it does.”

She looked up at her friend, and her smile widened to a grin. It was easy for Cordelia to see that Judy was genuinely happy about this, and that made it that much easier to return the bright smile. 

“First dates, how exciting!” The blonde laughed.

Judy laughed along with her, her mind already wandering to her plans with Violet for the next weekend. She knew the nerves were bound to come back soon enough as the date got closer, but for now, she was genuinely happy, sitting there thinking about what was to come.


End file.
